At Dawns Light We Rest
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Set in S2ep13 Surprise. Fix it for the scene when Buffy run out of the library upset when Giles just watches her leave like some kind of fool. Instead Giles goes after Buffy to comfort her. Warnings: Shock, depression, implied violence, platonic love between Giles and Buffy, heartbreak. Pairings: Giles/Buffy as father/daughter, Buffy/ Angel romance.


At Dawns Light We Rest

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all its characters and trademarks are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox and any unmentioned that I may have forgotten to list. I write this work for entertainment and make no money off it in any compacity. I do not intend to make profit from this work.

Pairings: Giles/Buffy as father/daughter bond, Buffy/ Angel referenced romance.

Warnings: Shock, depression, implied violence, platonic love between Giles and Buffy, heartbreak.

Summary: Fix it for the scene when Buffy run out of the library upset Angel had lost his soul and hurt her when Giles just watches her leave like some kind of fool. Instead Giles goes after Buffy to comfort her.

Spoilers: S2ep13 Surprise.

AN: Set in S2ep13 Surprise. Au that starts after the specified scene and continues from there.

This is my first foray into the Buffy fandom, so heres my usual warning. I write dark heavy angst themes like abuse, rape, depression, anxiety, suicide, self harm and similar things. I will list all warnings as above but be prepared for some heavy duty angst. If this isn't for you, or you are too young to be exposed to these themes; please turn back. You are responsible for your reading from this point on. I don't support abuse or any of my themes, I just enjoy writing it. If you feel you need to seek mental health help, I urge you to call a relevant helpline or a friend.

You will notice I heavily identify with Buffy, which is great for readers who enjoy my work. And yes, If you think I am projecting; I may well be, its cathartic. Enjoy the experience.

START

Buffy took off running, not caring where her feet took her or that she looked a mess.

Giles watched her go, knowing that restraint was best. Or rather knowing the he had been taught that this emotional connection with his charge was wrong. Inappropriate. Still a part of him felt anger on her behalf. Even if this was Angelus, not Angel. He wanted to find Buffy and sit with her. He wanted to help dry her tears. She needed him. Everything he knew about her screamed it. Every part of him that was true screamed it. His fatherly affection for her told him. "Damn it to hell!" he swore, dropping the book he was holding and he took off after her.

She had covered some ground already but he caught up to her. He felt some hesitation before pushing it away, he had come too far to back down. He was more than just her watcher. "Buffy!" he called to her. She stopped but didn't approach. "Please let me help you." he called out.

Her resolve crumbled and suddenly he had an armful of crying teenage girl. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. He put his arms around her, holding her close and keeping her steady. He felt her tiny body shake with the force of her sobs. Not for the first time, he saw her as a child. A teenager like any other, with heartbreak and all of the usual experiences. She was the slayer, of that he was sure. He was equally sure she was a human teenage girl. It was the human teenage girl that needed him now.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, too caught up in the feel of her warmth and the depth of her heartbreak. But she was shivering now. He was suddenly reminded that it was late and that it was cold. "Come, lets head home. You can warm up and rest." he gently suggested.

She nodded, wiping her face of her tears. He smiled gently at her and took her hand.

They had arrived at his house. They were both tired but neither wanted to sleep. That was evident in the way she still clung to his arm, as if afraid he might vanish. He didn't deprive her of the comfort it brought her. Her world had been turned upside down. She needed something to hold onto, something steady and unmovable. He would be that for his slayer.

"We can watch a movie, okay? Is that fine?" he offered gently. She looked at him and nodded, though she still looked a bit out of it. He relaxed slightly. "Get changed into some warm sleeping clothes and I'll get a blanket. Maybe some tea. That sound alright?" he asked, intently looking into her eyes. She nodded again and tried to give him a smile but it was a half-hearted attempt. Still he took that as a good sign. She was trying. She reluctantly released his arm but went to do as he had asked.

When she returned, she was dressed much warmer and hovered beside him. He could see her nervous energy. Her eyes looked unsure and confident at the same time, the emotions clashing confusingly. He stopped what he was doing to smile gently at her. "Sit on the lounge, I will be there in a moment." he said. When she didn't move he spoke again. "I assure you everything will be fine in time, a broken heart feels like the end of ones world. In time you will see that the world hasn't ended, merely changed. Your friends will still be there. I will still be there." he assured. She nodded and went to sit on the lounge.

He set up the movie, and grabbed the teacups and put them down. He sat beside her and she moved so that she was laying on his chest. He started the movie and she reluctantly drank the tea at his insistence. Still she felt better after. He pulled the blanket over them and put an arm around her. Her contented sigh was reward enough. She was finally relaxing enough to sleep. He felt her body relax, until mid way through the movie she was sleeping. She looked like a fragile little girl like this. Evil vampires had conspired to kill her and ultimately failed but human heartbreak had got through her tough armour. She was a teenage girl at heart. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing the worries on her face.

It was a few hours later that she woke with a start, tense again. Giles wasted no time soothing her erratic state. "I dreamed about him. Angel. He killed Xander. Willow. Even you. Then he bit me and" at this point her panicked breathing turned into a panic attack.

He was gently rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. "Deep breathes. Okay? It was just a dream. Your safe." he urged.

After some tense moments, she managed to breathe again. He could see she was exhausted. Between the nightmares she had been having and the anxiety it could be a vision, she had been tired enough already. She was well overdue for a rest. But she was resisting sleep. "You must sleep. You need your strength. I will be here when you wake." he assured, pulling her closer to him, feeling a strong urge to protect her.

She didn't have the strength to resist for long and was soon asleep again, in his protective embrace. She had a few more nightmares but they hadn't woken her. He hoped he had made them pass more quickly. He found he himself had fell asleep when the morning sun woke him. She was still passed out in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake her, she was so badly in need of her rest. A few hours later she finally woke, looking more alert than she had before. She looked less pale. Sleep had been just what she needed.

An: I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews make me happy as do likes/kudos/subscriptions.


End file.
